Awake in a Dream
by ffomega
Summary: Tomokazu and Mizuki have been going steady for quite some time...but when they decide to go all the way, they find out that anything can happen when you're awake--or asleep!
1. Chapter 1

Series: Yumeria

Series Synopsis: For those who don't know, Yumeria stars Tomokazu Mikuri, a 15-year-old high school student with poor grades and a perverted personality. The original story starts out on his 16th birthday, which goes along fairly normal--as it officially starts when he goes to sleep that night. During a strange dream he has, he winds up in the middle of some strange world. In the sky, he sees a strangely-dressed woman doing battle with an unusual enemy. She is attacked and knocked out of the sky and Tomokazu comes to her rescue--but all she can say is "Mone". When he wakes up and comments on what a wierd dream he had, he is shocked to see the girl is lying in bed next to him...but who is she? Where did she come from? and why can sh only say 'Mone'? Now, any other girls that enter his life not only wind up coming to live with him in his house with his cousin Nanase, but they too are sucked into his dreams to do battle against these creatures called Faydooms.

Scenes: Two (This is Part One)

Characters:Tomokazu and Mizuki

Note: I'm going to call him Tomo when I refer to him in narrative form because his name is just too long to type repeatedly, except when Mizuki calls his name (because it sounds sweet when she says it--makes me wish my name was Tomokazu...). Since the series is only 12 episodes long, I have also decided to make this story give the appearance that the story's events took place over a long period of time. This way, Tomo and Mizuki have been going steady for awhile.

Side Note: SPOILER:The time this story takes place is somewhere after the beach episode, where Mizuki and Tomo decide  
to start dating, but before they learn about the true identities of Mone, Silk, and Kuyou.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yumeria, nor do I own the publication company, Namco. I am merely just a  
fan of the series and as such, claim no credit toward anything except the writing of this story.

* * *

Tomo lay on his back awake in bed, looking out his window and thinking about the dream world. Although he'd been there several times by now, every trip felt like he'd never been there before. "Who was Silk, the mysterious warrior that he'd seen many times there?" he would think, "and who is Mone and how did she wind up here in the real world?" These were questions Tomo couldn't even begin to figure out.

He let out a sigh and rolled over. He figured that it would be best to just try and sleep--though he'd probably just wind up back in Moera if he did. Sleep was almost impossible to Tomo, or any of the other members of the household for that matter. It was about 12:00 in the morning when he began to hear slight noises from down the hall. He figured Nanase was up rummaging for a midnight drink, as she had done so many times. He'd often find her passed out in a pool of her own booze when he'd get up that next morning, only to put her to bed and clean up the spilt bottles of brandy. "She really is hopeless" he scolded her quietly in spite of himself, then smiled. However, the noises he heard weren't coming from the kitchen. Instead, they were coming from the direction of Mizuki and Mone's room.

"Maybe one of them is going to the bathroom..." he thought, but the footsteps grew closer--and the bathroom was in the opposite direction. Suddenly, his door slid open slowly. A shadowy figure stood behind it, wearing a thin gown that danced loosely in the night air.

"Tomokazu?" came a quiet, mousy voice from the figure.

"Mizuki?" he asked. He was pretty accustomed to at least two of the girls coming into his room before the house fell silent for the night...but he never thought that he'd get a visitor at this hour.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki didn't answer. Instead, she slowly crossed the room and got into the bed with Tomo, pulling the covers over them. She looked him in the eyes desperately.

"Hold me..." she said softly, her voice almost a whisper. Tomo did as she asked, cradling her in his arms. She nuzzled into him, breathing a sigh as if relieved. Her body began to tremble slightly and her face began to flush. She took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, closed her deep brown eyes, then slowly let it exhale. She slowly brought her hand upon Tomo's chest and began to rub it lightly. He felt a chill run up his spine as she did this. Several minutes went by that seemed like an eternity. Then she spoke:

"Tomokazu..." She paused, "We've been dating for quite some time now, right?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, "It's hard to believe that you've been living here for almost a year now."

"T-that's why..." she paused again...this time, she looked deep into his eyes. She came in closer until their noses almost touched. "The other day...in the dream world..."

"Yeah, I know." He said, interrupting her by putting a finger over her lips. He knew what she was going to start talking about. She lightly pecked his finger after taking his hand into hers. "Please, let me finish." she said sweetly. He only nodded.

"When you touched me...I felt..." She stopped to rest her head on his chest before she continued. "...like we were joined..." She closed her eyes now. "A rush of power surged through my entire body, and it shocked me--but more than that, it made me feel something I've never felt before. It was like you..." She started to blush, redder than she'd ever been. "...like you were inside of me."

He knew at that moment exactly what it was that she meant by that statement. He gently touched her chin so their eyes would meet. Then he smiled.

"So, what are you saying, Mizuki?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

She hesitated at this question, then answered him quickly. "I want you to make love to me."

Tomo's eyes widened. He'd always acted like a pervert with all the girls up until now. But this time, one of them was turning the tables in his favor. Obviously he thought to himself that he couldn't say no to her. After all, they were serious. But he answered very differently with his own question.

"Are you sure it's what you want? You know that there's no turning back once we do." She simply smiled at him, acknowledging his response, and though she didn't answer him, he could tell by her smile that she was telling him 'yes'. He returned her smile with his own and nodded...

He drew her closer until their lips touched. She closed her eyes and parted them slightly, allowing Tomo's tongue to come in. He did this, and she shivered as the slimy thing slid in. She felt surprised, but did nothing to stop it from going any further. Now his tongue was in as far as it could go. He only used the tip of it now to caress hers and stroke it. Their lips only parted once or twice, allowing Tomo to get better movement with his oral muscle. Soon, they were locked, and the muffled sound of their breathing was all that could be heard as their noses drew so close together that breathing seemed near impossible for them. Tomo sat her up, still locked in their kiss, and put his arms around her waist. His touch was so pleasant that she trembled. She cooed lightly through their kissing and wrapped her arms tight around Tomo's neck. She squeezed him desperately and so tightly that he couldn't breathe any longer. He drew back so that he could catch his breath. He gazed into her eyes which seemed to go on infinitely. She closed them partially and smiled at him, cocking her head slightly to one side. He kissed her cheek and then started to kiss her again and again, moving slowly down her face until he found her collar bone. Gently he ran his lips across her soft flesh, causing her body to grow limp. She threw her head back, then fell forward onto him. He pushed her lightly to one side so he could lay her on her back. She was like a doll now; her limbs were dead weight. It was clear that she was letting him violate her corpse-like body. She lay there, cooing and gasping every time he kissed her, causing only her back to arch. She let out a higher-pitched coo, forgetting that there were others in the house who might be able to hear. When her backbone retracted, she noticed how soaking wet she was...not just her sweating body, but her special place was as well. Tomo was gentle and slow, which made the experience all the more romantic for her. This was what she'd been dreaming about for as long as she knew she liked him. It was truly magical for her. She ran her slender fingers though his hair and he responded with shutters of his own. He was now kissing her breast, but just the top of the mound at first, then toward the middle of the soft tissue. His chin brushed across her firm nipple, sending electricity through her to the tips of her fingers. Her hand contracted as it did this, grabbing a handful of Tomo's hair and nearly pulling it out. She hadn't realized this, but loosened her grip. He knew then that he'd struck a nerve.

Slowly, he tasted the tip of her nipple. She jumped slightly and arched her back, causing the whole areola to enter his mouth. He was going to wait a little longer and tease her some more, but her fragile body was growing more hungry and it would not wait for much longer. She drew air in as the entire nipple started to take the shape of the cavity that was Tomo's mouth. She shrieked into a pillow she'd put over her face to muffle the shrill echo she figured she'd let out. With one hand, he began to fondle her neglected breast, playing with the nipple and pinching it between his thumb and finger. She kept her pillow tight over her face until she found it hard to breathe from all the sweating and panting. She wanted him inside her now before she had her first orgasm without him. She wanted to feel him cum inside of her. She pulled him off of her breast and a soft popping noise echoed in the room. This last action, along with the cool night air, made her erotic level reach new heights.

"I can't take it anymore, Tomokazu!" she demanded, taking his hand and running it over her soaking wet panties. That was enough for her. She began to convulse when his hand met her spot. She did everything she could to hold it in, but it failed. She had sprayed a tiny amount of clear liquid into her already stained panties. She closed her eyes tightly as she tensed up, drawing back handfuls of the sheets she had clenched in her fists. The feeling seemed to fade rather quickly though. She reached down and took her panties off and threw them onto the floor. They were heavy from the fluid that they had absorbed. They made a sound similar to that of a wet rag being dropped in a bathtub. She felt a bit embarrassed by the sound that it made, but she felt more horny by it at the same time.

"I'm ready." she said finally, reaching into Tomo's boxers. He was already hard and dripping himself. She took his boxers off and his member sprang out. As it touched her belly, it covered her in a sticky solution. It was cool and pleasant all at once. She took it into her hand and guided it to her lower lips, rubbing the head against the soft surface to coat it in his juice. Then, she slowly buried it, just enough to get it inside, then she released it from her soft grip.

"Be gentle..." she blushed, seemingly embarrassed as she slightly looked away.

"I promise" he answered lovingly, kissing her cheek.

She tightened her hold on Tomo, bracing herself for his complete penetration. He began to move forward. She swallowed him little by little, until he felt some resistance about halfway in, but it did not last for long. As he felt the resistance give way, Mizuki arched her back and let out a loud cry, this time it sounded painful. He stopped going forward and looked at her. She clenched her eyes so tightly that she felt like her eyelids would rip. Tears leaked from her eyes as if sand had been thrown in them. Her teeth were bared, and she could feel her gums ache. She began to feel a slightly lukewarm liquid seep out of her and in between their bodies. They looked down there and knew from the crimson color that it had happened. Her virginity was now but a memory now, and there truly was no turning back. They looked at each other again. Mizuki was baring the pain, which had subsided almost completely now.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Tomokazu..." She muttered softly. She retracted and smiled at him. He kissed her lips softly and she smiled.

"I love you, Tomokazu..." she whispered softly, laying a hand gently on his cheek.

"I love you too, Mizuki." he replied. They gazed at each other momentarily, then she nodded.

He buried himself into her now, feeling the fluids between them. he moved slowly, but rhythmically. She embraced him and responded, moaning softly with his pumping. Soon he sped up, causing the springs in the bed to squeak. He moved faster, yet still he moved gently, so as not to make it rough on her. He felt himself twitch inside of her, and she felt it too. Now they were both breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She could feel the room spinning and she could swear that everything around them had disappeared.

"I'm cuming!" She gasped, wrapping her arms and legs around Tomo. He moved a little faster and clenched his fists as he held her close to him. He moved one last time until he saw nothing but white. As he slowed, his body locked. He could feel her squeeze him as if she were cutting him in half. Soon, gushes of hot, sticky cream sprayed out from between their joined bodies. The volume seemed endless. She arched her back so high that it caused Tomo to sit up. He pulled out just a little as the juices still sprayed out of Mizuki's convulsing body. It was as if she were having a massive seizure; she had ejaculated. She, too could see nothing but the whiteness of ecstasy. Then she fell back onto the bed. Her eyes were glazed over and she had drool foaming out of her mouth. He saw this state of Mizuki before he fell onto her. Now they lay there, covered in their fluids, which had turned pink from the mixture of Mizuki's blood. They had worn each other out and fell asleep holding each other...


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Yumeria

Scenes: Two (This is Part Two)

Characters:Tomokazu, Kuyou and Mizuki

Note: I'm going to call him Tomo when I refer to him in narrative form and when Kuyou refers to him because his name is just too long to type repeatedly, except when Mizuki calls his name (because it sounds sweet when she says it--makes me wish my name was Tomokazu...).

Summary: Tomokazu and Mizuki wake up in Moera. And since they're here, they might as well finish what they started. But, They soon find out that Kuyou is there as well, and their all-too romantic moment turns into an exhibition.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yumeria, nor do I own the publication company, Namco. I am merely just a fan of the series and as such, claim no credit toward anything except the writing of this story.

* * *

The two lovers lay together, naked and on a blanket under some shade trees in a tiny wooded area on the beach. They started to stir and open their eyes. Almost immediately, they know where they are. Mizuki quickly looks up and around, being sure not to disturb the perfect moment.

"Tomokazu...we seem to be asleep." she declared.

Tomo sat up, realizing she was right. He took a moment to look at his surroundings.

"Seems like no one is around." He stated finally. "But if we're here in the dream world, then the others might be here too."

"Maybe..." she said, sounding disappointed.

"We should go find them. They might be fighting a Faydoom." he added. Just as he was about to get up, Mizuki grabbed his hand and pulled it gently.

"Don't..." she said in a saddened voice. She looked down at the ground. "Not just yet..."

"Mizuki?" he said, sitting back down on the blanket. She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. A gentle breeze blew through her hair and seemed to wrap itself around her. She raised her head slightly and took it in as she closed her eyes.

"Mmmm...that breeze feels good..." she said, opening her eyes again. She looked out at the water, then back at Tomo, who was staring at her in wonder. She lowered her head slightly, smiled and blushed.

"You know..." she said, coyly, "we have this beach all to ourselves..." She said, hesitantly.

"But what about the others?" he asked.

"They'll be okay for a few minutes." She leaned in and game him a small kiss, not pulling away when she withdrew. "Besides, how often are we ever going to have a romantic moment on a beach--or in the dream world for that matter--alone? We never know who could pop in and out at any time. And I don't want to share you with the others just yet." He smiled, then he brushed the hair aaway from her cheek.

"You're right." he said, "Let's enjoy this moment a little longer."

Mizuki pushed him down onto the blanket and straddled him, sitting on his stomach. She lowered herself to kiss him. Their tongues fenced in their mouths with quick and steady rhythm. Their breathing was heavy, but the crashing waves onto the shore overpowered it. Tomo put his hands against her cheeks as they continued to kiss. She could feel him getting hard from behind, as his pulsing cock rose and tapped her on the lower back. He started to move her back, urging her to mount him...but the gesture was evaded. Instead, she lowered herself and was staring at it up close. She took a small corner of the blanket and wrapped it around his penis, making sure that it was clean from their last experience...and before Tomo had a moment to ask her what she was doing, she started to run her tongue along the throbbing shaft, up one side, then down the other. All he could do was lay back and try to keep still. She finally engulfed him, going about halfway down, bobbing up and down slowly. Although she'd never given a blowjob before, she was good and he could tell. She gazed up at him, keeping her speed. She pulled out and some clear juice dribbled out of her mouth as she opened it to smile at him. He reached out to take the string from her lip, wrapping it around his finger as he went, then put his finger into her mouth so she can clean it off. Then, she went back to it, trying to keep her focus on Tomo, who felt as if he'd lose it any moment. He looked at her with this expression in his eyes. She stopped only long enough to shake her head at him. She took it out of her mouth and stroked it rapidly, squeezing it every so many strokes. She felt it swell in her hand as she moved, but she never strayed from her goal. As she could feel his moment come, she brought her face up to the head and pumped faster, keeping her mouth opened.

"Is it okay?" he asked in labored breaths. She didn't answer and continued to molest his shaft. It was at that moment, he leaned back onto the blanket and arched his back. he could feel it rush up. He wanted to see it, so he endured the pleasure to look at her. She closed one eye as layers of jizz covered her face and hair. She continued to move fast and hard, intending to milk him dry. A lot of the liquid entered her mouth and she swallowed it, licking what she could that was close to her lips. What was left on her face she cleaned off by using her fingers and licking them clean. "Mmmmmm...that's good..." she said with a pleasenant sound of satisfaction. He began huffing and sweating.

"Hah...hah...hah..." She took in such deep breaths that it seemed she was suffocating. He rose up to kiss her lips, tasting himself as well. She smiled at him and pushed him down again. It was very clear to Tomo that she was running this show. She had been in control from the start. But it was okay with him. they were both getting what they wanted here, so dominance wasn't really the issue at this point. She straddled him again, only this time she mounted and let it all go in at once. "The second time was much easier!" she thought to herself. It was still hard, which made it easier to go in. She started to move, then sped up very soon afterwards. He jerked and twisted as she moved more. Her force on him was beginning to be too much for him to bear. She felt her pleasure rise higher and higher. She leaned back to lay her hands flat. only the strength of her calves was moving her now. She move now at such a speed that it seemed almost too hard to follow. Her voice rose to new octaves each time she drew closer to climax. Finally, she lost it. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair and stiffened. They had done it; they were at the climax and they were not about to stray from each other. She let out her last, blood-curdling screech as he did his. She collapsed onto him and they could feel the fluids come out. The running ooze seemed to send shocks through one body and into the other, as they both convulsed. As their breathing slowed, there came a rustling in a nearby shrub. Quickly they both looked up in the direction only to notice strands of green hair fall to the sand. It took no time at all to realize that they were being watched--and by Kuyou of all the girls! They looked at each other and blushed. But then they realized that she had fallen. Since they had no clothes on when they entered Moera, they had no choice but to come to her aid naked. They got up and raced over to the shrub, calling out to her as they ran.

"Kuyou!" Tomo called to her...but there was no answer.

When they got to her, she was passed out, breathing steadily and her skin was clammy. Did she see anything? did she see too much? Was it all too much for her? Mizuki's face was totally flushed now...as she realized all the things she did to Tomo and Kuyou might have seen it all.

"Tomokazu?" she said, feeling slightly humiliated, "Did she--" Her words were cut short by the sound of Kuyou's light cooing.

"...To--mo..." she said faintly. Her face was turning red now, and her eyes slowly opened. She lunged at him, throwing her arms around him and sent him backwards. "Oh, Tomo! Thank goodness!" she said in a relieved voice.

"Kuyou! Are you alright?" he asked conserned.

"I am now, Tomo," she said in a seductive kind of way she usually did when she was teasing Tomo. "Boy, you two sure are wild aren't you?" She said as she turned to look at Mizuki, winked and raised a finger.

"Frankly, I'm jealous!" she stated with a smile, cocking her head slyly to one side. All they could do was blush ans stare at each other with their jaws gaped. Kuyou's intention was to render them speechless...and she had succeeded.


End file.
